vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sloan
Sloan 'was a witch of the Traveler subculture who first appeared in ''Total Eclipse of the Heart. ''She offered to fund Wes Maxfield's research into vampires and offers him the support of the Travelers if he analyzes the doppelgängers' blood for her. History In ''Total Eclipse of the Heart, as Wes attempts his Augustine experiments on the janitor, Sloan enters the room and cites how unimpressive his lab is. She reveals that she has tracked the Augustine experiments for months. Sloan then shows Wes Aaron's bag containing his vampire compound and confirms his death to Wes. Sloan then offers to fund Augustine under the condition that Wes examines some blood (Elena and Stefan's). Later, when Damon and Enzo come to find Wes, Sloan gathers up her group of traveller witches and they perform a spell that knocked out both Enzo and Damon as Wes stood there, watching and calling the chanting witches his new backup, seeing as they now work together. In[[ While You Were Sleeping| While You Were Sleeping]], Enzo leads Caroline and Stefan to Sloan and the Travelers to obtain the cure for the Ripper virus. Due to Elena being a doppelgänger, Sloan agrees to help as they need her for their own agenda. Sloan then uses a spell on Stefan to link his mind to another doppelgänger to locate him. Sloan reveals that Stefan and Elena are and should be the last doppelgängers, so they must kill the other doppelgängers as it is the wish of their leader Markos. After locating him, in an effort to save Stefan, Caroline and Enzo decide to go to Atlanta to track down the doppelgänger. In Rescue Me, Sloan uses Stefan to one again access information about his doppelgänger. She discovers that his name is Tom Avery, and that he works at Atlanta Memorial Hospital. She calls Enzo and Caroline to tell them what she found and reminds Caroline (when she threatens her for hurting Stefan again) that she doesn't care about his brain: only his blood. She later uses Stefan once again when it is discovered that Tom has been missing for four months, since Silas's death. She manages to discover that Tom had been asked on a date by a woman named Hazel just prior to his disappearance. When Enzo and Caroline check her address, they discover that she is a witch. After Enzo kills Tom despite Caroline's attempt to save him, Sloan conducts the ritual during which the Travelers (except herself) ingest Stefan's and Elena's blood. As the Travelers chant a spell, Sloan sets fire to one of them which causes all of them to burst into flame. As they all die and pass to the Other Side, Markos, the leader of the Travelers, rises from the dead. In'' Man on Fire, Sloan volunteers to drink Tyler's blood and turn into a vampire to see if the Travelers can break the curse that is on them. She awakens as a vampire and drinks the doppelgängers' blood. Later on, she awakens again and is no longer a vampire. However, she then dies from her throat slit which returns as removing the magic of vampirism reverted her back to her final human form. Personality She was wise and loyal to her group. Her purpose remains a mystery, however, Sloan had control over her powers and can be very dangerous if provoked. She was also ruthless when it comes to getting what she wants and says she wouldn't hesitate to destroy Stefan's brain to find his doppelgänger because she only cares about his blood. Physical Appearance Sloan was a beautiful woman with long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She had a slim, slightly athletic physique. Name *'Sloan is a boy and girl's name. It's of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning is "man of arms, warrior". Appearances Season 5 * Total Eclipse of the Heart * While You Were Sleeping * Rescue Me * Man on Fire (Death) * What Lies Beneath (Archive footage/Final Appearance) Trivia *Sloan and a group of the Travelers cast a spell which rendered Damon Salvatore and Enzo unconscious. *Sloan is the second person to be reversed of vampirism. The first person being Katerina Petrova. *Incidentally they were both witches of the Traveler subculture. *Both were cured in different ways. Katherine took the Cure and remained alive, and Sloan drank the doppelgängers enchanted blood and died from the wound that caused her transition when it re-appeared. *Sloan is the first person to be reversed of vampirism with the help of doppelgängers' blood. Unlike Qetsiyah's Cure, which left vampires as living humans, the doppelgänger enchanted blood can't preserve the vampire's human state. *Since the Other Side collapsed, it is most likely she either found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Gallery Sloan & stefan.jpg Sloann.png Rescue08.jpg Rescue07.jpg Sloan2.jpg Sloan-1 traveler.png Traveler Sloan.png Traveler Sloan-1.png Mnb.2.jpg Screenshot_9.jpg sloanfreepeople.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:Travelers